


Watching and Waiting

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily Prentiss is kidnapped.<br/>(Originally posted 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He sipped the wine. It was her favorite, and he could tell why.

He had been watching her for a short time, but that was all he needed. She was beautiful. She was unique and creative. She was tough and very well put together. Her name, was Emily Prentiss.

He had first seen her at a crime scene, not to far from his house. Her eyes looked over the crowd as her hair flew behind her shoulders. She was absolutely stunning.

He was currently in her living room. How did he get in? He needed to make sure she was part of his life. She was due home any minute. He knew she was FBI and knew she lived alone. He snuck into her house an hour earlier, and while thinking of her, released himself on her bed. He hadn't cleaned up, he needed it to be in the most valuable place.

He heard the door open and smiled as a ray of light shined through the apartment through the hallway. He heard the door close and her sigh as she hung up her coat.

He set the glass of wine on the table and bent over the sink, just as Emily walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. "Joe?"

He smiled to himself. Not in any way was he Joe. "Hey Emily. Pipe needed fixin' again."

Emily nodded and eyes the glass of wine on the table. "What's with the wine?"

"Needed a drink. I hope you don't mind."

Emily nodded slowly and slipped her shoes off and headed up the stairs. "I'll be in the shower. Call if you need any help or anything."

He heard the door close and turned. He smiled. She was in the shower. Vulnerable, wet, so sexy…

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the shower being turned on, and Emily's humming. He smiled again to himself before taking out his phone and put on the recorder.

"My name is Kevin Doyle. I hope you all enjoy the music about to be made."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily awoke with a throbbing headache. She rubbed her temples as she sat up and looked around her. She groaned when she looked into a light, and squinted.

She was in a bedroom. She was sitting in a bed in a skirt and a blouse. She continued to look around her for a couple minutes, before a man came into the room. He was smiling and carrying a bouquet of flowers in a vase, which he set beside her.

"Who are you?"

The man frowned slightly before running a hand through his hair. "You must have been hit harder than we thought. I'm your husband, sweetie."

Emily stared at him and shook her head slightly. Why couldn't she remember anything? What was her name? Where did she work? Was this really her husband?

"Sweetie?"

Emily looked back up at him. "What's your name?"

He smiled sadly and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm Kevin Doyle, and you are my wife. Clarice Doyle."

Emily stared at him confused. "No," she whispered, looking to the unfamiliar man. "Emily."

Kevin smiled slightly. "Your middle name starts with an E. It's Emeline."

Emily nodded her head slightly and stared down at her hands, trying to remember. She then suddenly shot her head up and looked at Kevin. "You said I was hit on the head. What happened?

"You were at work and a door opened and you walked into it. You weren't watching where you were going. You never do," he chuckled, a smile sent her way.

Emily chuckled nervously. "Where do I work?"

"You were at a local youth group. You're the 'headmaster', you could call it. You see who's allowed to come and who isn't. You were looking at a file from administrations when you were knocked out. Does your head still hurt?"

He gently touched her forehead and began to stroke her hair as she nodded.

"Not to be rude, Kevin, but do you have any proof we're married?"

He got up and took a framed picture from the nightstand. She held onto it tight as she examined it. She was in a wedding dress. She was standing next to Kevin, their arms intertwined. Little did she know, it was photo shopped.

She then looked up at Kevin and handed him the photo. He placed it back on the nightstand and sat next to her, leaning his back on the headboard.

"I think I remember."


	3. Chapter 3

Hotch and JJ stormed into the conference room. They immediately went to the front of the room, in front of Rossi, Morgan, Reid and Garcia.

"Emily's missing."

Everyone's eyes widened. Garcia gasped and quickly took a seat. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

Hotch frowned. "Emily is not the type of person to not answer her phone and not come into work. JJ also went over to her apartment complex, and she wasn't there."

Morgan wiped his hands down his face and glared at Hotch. "So you just assume she's missing? She could be in a car accident, maybe in a hospital."

This time, JJ spoke up. "Her car was in the parking lot."

Garcia opened her laptop and began typing.

"Baby girl, what are you doing?"

She shook her head but didn't look up from her computer screen. "She might have her cell phone on her. Even if it may be off, I can still search her number to see - found her!"

Everyone in the room surrounded her and her laptop. "Do you have an address?"

"No, it's under a firewall. But, I have a phone number."

Reid frowned. "You mean Emily's number, right?"

"No my tiny genius. It's a house number."

Two minutes later, the phone was ringing on speaker and everyone in the room surrounded it.

"Hello?"

Everyone's eyebrows shot up. "Emily?"

"I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number. There's no Emily here."

Hotch met Rossi's curious eyes and looked back at the phone. "Are you sure there's no Emily there?" It sounded just like her.

"I'm sure. I'm sorry."

"Well, can you tell me who is there?"

"The Doyle's."

"The Doyle's?"

"Yes. Is there something I can help you with?"

"My name is Aaron Hotchner and I'm with the FBI. Ring any bells?"

There was a short pause before she answered. "No, I don't think so. I'm sorry, have a nice day sir."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"Is your husband there?"

"How did you know I was married?"

Hotch and JJ nodded to each other. "You said Doyle's, not just Doyle."

"Oh. Well, um sure. One moment."

"Wait, what is your name?"

"Clarice Doyle. My husband is Kevin."

"Ok."

The sounds of a conversation were distant on the other end of the phone before a man came to it. "Hello?"

"Is this Kevin Doyle?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Aaron Hotchner. I work in the BAU with the FBI."

"Alright. Do you need something?"

"Do you know a woman named Emily Prentiss? She's one of my BAU team members and she's gone missing. Any information will help us."

"I'm sorry. The name doesn't ring any bells."

Morgan looked as if he were ready to punch a wall. Rossi squeezed his shoulder, along with Garcia's, who was shaking like a leaf.

"Are you positive?"

"Very. I'm sorry, sir."

The line went dead before Hotch could answer. They immediately looked at Garcia, who was again, typing. "Baby girl?" She shook her head and shooed him off. "I'm trying to see if I could hear the conversation they had before Kevin started talking to us."

JJ and Morgan smiled at one another before looking at Garcia, who quickly pressed her 'Enter' key.

"Kevin, there's someone on the phone for you."

"Who is it?"

"He said he was with FBI."

There was a sound of something hitting a wall and a woman whimper. "I told you not to answer the door or the phone without knowing who the person was!"

"I'm sorry-"

"You have to remember!"

"I know. Kevin, honey, I'm sorry."

There was a long sigh that sounded like it came from Kevin. "Come here."

High heels were heard scurrying across the floor, then stopping short. Maybe they were hugging.

"You need to remember, sweetheart."

"It won't happen again. I promise, I'll try and remember."

Garcia clicked another button on her keyboard and looked up at the team. "Sadly, that's where it ends."

JJ picked up the phone and dialed the Doyle number again. She put the phone down and pressed the speaker button and waited for it to ring.

"JJ, what are you doing?"

She shot Hotch an awkward smile. "A different approach."

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Mr. Doyle."

"It is. Who is calling?"

"My name is Jenny and I work for the local youth group. I was wondering if you could help us out with some financial problems."

"Um, shouldn't you ask my wife that?"

JJ and Hotch shared a look. "Why would I?"

"She runs the youth group."

Rossi and Morgan both cursed under their breaths as JJ tried to think of something to say.

"Well yes Mr. Doyle, but she wasn't there yesterday. I didn't see her."

"She had an accident and went to the hospital. She's fine now."

"Will she be coming in soon? I would really love to run some things by her."

"Would you like to do it now?"

JJ let a small smile creep across her face. "Is she there?"

"She is. One minute."

The phone was set down as Kevin went to get his 'wife'. JJ looked up and saw everyone smile, including Hotch. Her heart leapt as a voice came over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Mrs. Doyle?"

"Yes. Who is this?"

"My name is Jen. You can call me JJ."

"JJ?"

"Yes."

"Um, alright."

"I just spoke with your husband and he said you worked at the youth group."

"I do. Why?"

"Well I just started working there and since you weren't there yesterday, I helped with your position. We noticed that there are some financial difficulties and we were wondering if we could get you to come down here and help us out."

"Oh. Well, I can't come over any time soon."

"May I ask why, Mrs. Doyle?"

"First of all, please call me Clarice. Second, I'm suppose to stay home for a while to rest. I hit my head and I'm on bed rest for the next week just in case anything goes wrong."

"Oh, ok."

"Are you alright, Jen? You sound a little upset."

JJ wiped a tear from her eye. "No, I'm alright. But I need to tell you something."

"Go right ahead."

"Is your husband in the room with you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a private matter."

"Well, he is."

"Would you mind going into another room?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

"Why?"

"I just can't. Say whatever it is you need to, please. I have to make lunch soon."

JJ sighed. "Alright. But please just don't tell anyone. My name is Jennifer Jareau and I work with the FBI."

"Um…"

"What is your name?"

"I told you, it's Clarice."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What makes you think I wouldn't know my own name?"

…

Kevin handed the phone to Emily and sat on the couch in the living room. He listened to the conversation, making sure she wouldn't disobey the house rules.

"Um, alright."

Kevin turned to see Emily looking his way. She shrugged and listened to the woman on the phone. He got up and went to the refrigerator. He took out a beer and began to drink while watching Emily, who was fiddling with her skirt.

"Are you alright Jen? You sound a little upset."

There was a pause before Emily turned to Kevin with a baffled face. She leaned against the small end table behind her while Kevin walked up to her.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that."

Kevin laid a hand on her shoulder and moved her hair behind her ear.

"I just can't. Say whatever it is you need to, please. I have to make lunch soon."

Kevin smiled as she kissed her hair.

"I told you, it's Clarice."

Kevin looked at her and she shot him a worried glance. He set his beer bottle down and turned her around. He started to massage her shoulders, and felt her relax slightly.

"What makes you think I wouldn't know my own name?"

Kevin moved her hair away from her neck and began to kiss along her collar bone. He heard a muffled moan, and smiled into her skin.

"I'm going to have to call you back."

Kevin reached in front of her body, while still kissing along the back of her neck and collarbone, and began to unbutton her top. He snuck his hands inside the shirt and began to massage her breasts.

"I'm needed by my husband."

Emily ended the conversation and threw the phone on the couch before turning to face Kevin. She brought her hands to his shoulders as he brought his lips to hers.

"Lunch can wait."

Emily smiled. "House Rule number 3: Listen to husband, no questions asked."


	4. Chapter 4

Emily got off of the bed and searched for her skirt on the floor. Once she found it, she put it on and straightened out her blouse. Kevin had gone into the kitchen after their love making, claiming he was hungry. She walked out into the kitchen to see Kevin staring out the kitchen window, right above a started stove.

"Kevin? Are you alright?"

He snapped himself out of his daze and turned to Emily. He smiled lightly and nodded his head. "I am. Sorry. Would you mind making us some food? I need to run to the store."

Emily nodded as he kissed her lips. She watched as he grabbed his keys and locked her inside before running out the door.

Twenty minutes later, she had two plates of pasta out on the table, and just as she sat down, the front door opened to reveal Kevin and a small brown bag.

"Hi honey."

He set the bag down on the counter and kissed her cheek before sitting across from her. "Thank you, this looks delicious."

"Then dig in."

When they finished eating, they sat on the couch watching the news. Kevin had his arm around her shoulders, and Emily's head was resting against his.

A woman with blond hair popped up on the screen, next to a taller, darker man.

"My name is Jennifer Jaraue and this is one of my team members, Derek Morgan. We work with the FBI. Our team member, Emily Victoria Prentiss, went missing from somewhere between last night to this morning." JJ held up a photo of Emily. Both Kevin and Emily stared at the TV.

"If anyone has seen her anywhere, or knows abut her whereabouts, please contact the number that is moving across the bottom of your screen."

Emily turned to Kevin. "I'm scared. Why does everyone keep thinking I'm this Emily person?"

Kevin shook his head and brought her into a hug. She shook in his arms. "I don't know. But you're safe. You know that right?"

Emily backed away and kissed him. "I'm safe if I'm with you."

"Clarice, I need you to trust me."

"Of course."

"For them to stop thinking you're Emily, we need to change your appearance… and also move."

Emily's eyes saddened. "We have to move? I like it here."

Kevin kissed her temple. "I know you do, sweetheart. But we have to get away. You understand, right?"

Emily nodded. "I understand."

Two hours later, Emily sat in front of the bathroom mirror with Kevin standing behind her. She twirled a piece of her lighter hair in between her fingers. "I'm a redhead now."


	5. Chapter 5

The team was sitting at the round table in their conference room, when the phone rang. They had gotten no leads on Emily so far, so Hotch was harsh as he pounded the speaker button on the conference call.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner of the FBI."

"Hi, I'm Jason. I think I saw that…uh, Emma Porter lady you were talking about on TV."

"Emily Prentiss?"

"Yeah her!"

Everyone in the room had a quick smile spread across there face. This time, an anxious Morgan spoke up. "Tell us what you've got, man."

"Well, I was walking down the block with my sister, walking our dog, when we saw our neighbor putting boxes in his car. There was a lady who walked out, in a business skirt and kind of see through blouse, and she was carryin' the same type of box. She looked like your picture, but had red hair."

"Red hair? Our agent has dark brown hair."

"I'm sorry, it was a dark red."

JJ met eyes with Hotch and Morgan. "She could have dyed her hair."

"Hello?"

Everyone turned their attention back to the phone. Hotch grabbed the pad from Rossi and took a pen out of his jacket. "Jason, I need the address of the house you saw them at."

"I don't remember exactly, sir, but I live down the street and I know they're on the side of the street with the odd numbers."

"Ok give me what you know."

"Rose Road, downtown from Washington D.C."

"Thank you Jason."

Hotch hung up the phone and ripped the paper from the pad and threw the pen onto the desk. "They might be moving out of town to get away from the press, and us. We need to move."


	6. Chapter 6

The team had squeezed into one SUV, just to save time. Hotch's hands were tight on the rubber of the wheel while Reid sat in the passenger seat, happy to be away from the back for once. "You know Hotch, we aren't just saving time, but we're helping the environment and economic system. As far as everyone knows-"

"Reid!"

Reid sunk in his seat after hearing JJ.

Hotch sighed as he took a quick left. "Alright, we're on Rose. Now, everyone look for a modern looking house. They might have moving boxes outside, or in their car. Please pay close attention, we need to find Emily."

…

Emily came out of the bedroom in jeans and a blouse. Kevin had told her to dress as if she were a soccer mom. She obviously didn't know what he meant, so she tried on the first thing she found. She walked into the living room to see Kevin putting knickknacks into a box.

"Honey, is this right?"

Kevin looked up and smiled. He moved over to her and kissed her lightly. When he backed up slightly, they were both smiling. "You did perfectly, sweetheart. Just let me fix your hair?"

Emily nodded and turned. She smiled slightly as he ran his fingers through her hair. He pulled up half her hair and pinned it with a clip. She turned back around and smiled at Kevin. "Better?"

Kevin smiled as he nodded his head. "I'm going to finish this box and put it in the car. Will you get another box from the bedroom?"

"Of course, my husband."

Emily quickly went into the bedroom to let Kevin finish his box, when the doorbell rang. He stuffed a couple more photographs into the box before he opened the door. "Can I help you?"

JJ and Morgan stood in the doorway, flashing their credentials. "We're with the FBI. Mind if we come in?"

Kevin nodded slowly before stepping aside to let them in. When they were in the living room, Kevin leaned against the kitchen table. "Why are you both here? No offense, but we just don't get FBI in this area."

Morgan nodded as he removed his shades. "We're in search of a missing person. Can I ask your name sir?"

"I'm Kevin."

JJ nodded slowly. He was Kevin Doyle.

There was the sound of high heels closing in on them, causing them all to turn. A red head came into the room, setting a box down on the floor. Emily?

"Kevin, who are they?"

Kevin turned to Emily and motioned for her to come over. When they were next to one another, he put his arm around her waist and she leaned into his touch. "Clarice, these are FBI agents. According to their credentials, they're agents Derek Morgan and agent Jennifer Jareau."

Emily smiled politely, trying not to show her shock. "Well hello. Nice to meet you two."

JJ smiled back as she pressed the call button on her cell phone. She heard a muffled "hello" at the other end. Hotch was now listening to the conversation. "Well, we're looking for a missing woman and we're questioning everyone in the neighborhood. Do you mind coming to the precinct downtown for some questioning?"

Emily and Kevin shared a worried glance, not knowing it was seen by JJ and Morgan.

"We're actually in the process of moving. My husband… got a job offer."

Morgan relaxed into his stance. "Really? Well congratulations. Where will you be moving to?"

Kevin shook his head. "Sorry, that's confidential. Boss said I can't say."

JJ nodded her head. "Understandable."

They began to move toward the couple, and Kevin defensively moved in front of Emily. "What are you doing?"

"We have to take you both to the precinct."

Emily shook her head while placing her hands on Kevin's shoulders. She tried to whisper into his ear. "Honey, I'm scared."

Kevin turned to Emily, letting his back face the agents. "I know, I know. Sweetheart, remember what we talked about. I love you, and you're going to be safe."

Emily nodded before giving Kevin a one armed hug while facing the agents in front of her. "Who is the woman that is missing?"

"Her name is Emily Prentiss."

Emily's eyes widened at the name. "We heard about her on TV. I'm sorry, but I don't think we can help you."

Morgan advanced towards Kevin, taking handcuffs from his belt. "Kevin Doyle, you're under arrest for the kidnap of federal agent, Emily Prentiss-"

Kevin obeyed by putting his hands behind his back, but looked at Emily, who's eyes were wide with worry. She tried to grab a hold of him, but Morgan was pulling him away. "Kevin-"

"Honey, I'll be alright. You'll be safe, don't worry."

"Kevin!"

JJ blocked Emily from the sight of Morgan dragging Kevin out of the house. She put her hands on her shoulders, trying to calm her down. "Ms, you're going to have to calm down. He will be fine." JJ didn't know whether to call her Emily or Clarice, so she played it safe. "What is your name?"

"Clarice." Her answer was quick as she tried looking over JJ's shoulder. "I need to see my husband. Let me go."

"Clarice, we have to question him about some things-"

"He did not kidnap me!"

JJ tilted her head at the woman in denial. "What do you mean?" She watched as the redheaded Emily shook her head with tears in her eyes. "You're thinking I'm Emily Prentiss. I'm not. My name is Clarice Doyle and I've been married to Kevin for three years. I look like that woman, I know that. But I'm not her. Ask me anything about being Clarice, the house rules, my husband. I need to prove to you that I'm not Emily."

JJ's eyes widened as she heard Emily speak. "The house rules?"

Emily nodded her head vigorously. "I'll name them for you. I've had them memorized."

JJ nodded and grew worried as Emily spoke.

"House rule number one: Always do right, never do wrong. House rule number two: Never leave the house without permission. House rule number three: listen to husband, no questions asked. House rule number -"

"You know, that's ok. You don't have to name them all."

Emily smiled at JJ. "So, you believe me?"

JJ looked at Emily with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to bring you to the precinct."

Emily struggled against JJ as she tried to drag her out the door. When they were in the doorway, two men appeared. Emily looked at one with wide eyes. "Do I know you?"

Hotch smiled gratefully. "You do."


	7. Chapter 7

Emily sat silently in one of the waiting chairs next to the main desk at the precinct. JJ had told her to wait until she could see her husband, and she greedily agreed. She was picking at the invisible lint on her pants when someone sat next to her. She turned her head to see a familiar face. "So, I do know you. Right?"

Hotch smiled shyly as he nodded. "You do. My name is Aaron Hotchner and I work with the agents who came to your home-"

"And took my husband."

Hotch looked at the furious look on his subordinate's face. "Uh, yes. Yes they did, but for good reasons."

"Emily Prentiss."

Hotch looked at her confused. "What about Emily Prentiss?"

She threw her hands up in defeat before laughing at his face bitterly. "You all think I'm Agent Emily Prentiss, when I'm not. My name is Clarice. I'm Clarice Doyle. Yes, I get it, I look a lot like her, but for one, I have dark red hair, not dark brown hair. Two, I guarantee I'm a bit taller than the woman. Third, I have lighter eyes than that picture and fourth I work at a youth center around the corner from here, not in the FBI."

"That picture was taken in a dark room, you know. Where the eyes are dark."

Emily looked at him and smiled slightly. "You're a wise ass."

Hotch smiled as he nodded. "Well, I'm going to have to question you anyway. It's procedure. Do you want to wait for your husband to get out or go in now?"

"I'm waiting for my husband."

Hotch nodded and sat there with her silently for the next ten minutes. They turned when her name was called and she quickly smiled at the sight of Kevin. He held out his arms, waiting for her to come to him. Emily glanced at Hotch, feeling the urge to ask him for permission, but then quickly got up and ran to Kevin. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his arms around her waist and his breath against her neck. She backed up to see his face.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded before kissing her softly. "I'm fine I promise. They're getting ready for you now. Re you ready?"

Emily straightened her shoulders and nodded before kissing him once more. She looked over his shoulder to see two very sad looking agents. Derek Morgan and another man, much skinnier and a little quirky. She felt a hand on her back and she turned to see Hotch standing next to her. He led her down the hall and into an interrogation room.

Emily sat down across from a very stotic looking Aaron Hotchner.

"Please state your name."

"Clarice Doyle."

She watched him nod and write something down on a pad of paper. "Ok, Mrs. Doyle, where were you the night of August 9th? Please, if you can, describe in detail."

Emily shook her head. "I don't remember that night."

"Please tell why."

"I hit my head while at work and don't remember anything from that night. I woke up the next morning in my bed and my husband by my side."

Hotch nodded again before writing on his pad. "Alright, can you please tell me when you met your husband?"

"Four years ago."

"Where?"

"My job."

He nodded before putting down his pen and leaning back in his chair. "Now, why do you think you remember me?"

Emily crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the man across from her. "I don't know. You just seem familiar, like from my childhood or something."

"I was in your childhood."

Her eyes widened. "Really?"

He nodded. "Your mother is an Ambassador and I was part of the security that looked after you. I was positioned to you for a year, then left when you went to college."

Emily just stared at him as she thought. Her mother? Security? College? "Ambassador Prentiss."

Hotch sat forward, a small smile gracing his face. "What about her?"

"She's my mother."

He nodded before walking to her side of the table. He kneeled down in front of her, looking up into her sad eyes. She shook her head. "But, my name isn't Prentiss."

"It is."

"No it isn't, I know my own name."

"If you did then you would know your name is Emily Victoria Prentiss. You were born on October 12th 1970. You work for my team with the other agents out in the hallway."

"No I don't!"

"You do! Your name is Emily Prentiss. Emily Prentiss!"

A tear fell down her cheek as she vigorously shook her head. "No, I'm not her, I'm not!"

"You need to remember!"

"But I don't!"

He looked up at her to see her staring down at him with watering eyes. He quickly grabbed her by the neck and pulled her down into a long kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily was stunned and momentarily frozen when Aaron Hotchner's lips crashed into hers. Her eyes slowly drifted closed as his fingers massaged the base of her neck, and her hands came up to frame his cheeks. She let out a slight moan as his tongue entered her mouth, slowly threading against hers. As she moved her lips in sync with his, the memories began to come back.

She pulled away from Hotch and looked at his breathless face. "Hotch?"

He put on a smile, equaling hers, before pulling her into a hug. Emily smiled as he picked her up and spun her in a circle. Her laugh made him put her down and pull away, to look into her eyes. He wiped the present tears that were flooding her eyes. "You remember."

She nodded and gave him a watery smile. "I remember."

"Tell me everything you remember."

Emily's eyes widened as she let out a nervous laugh. "Everything? Um… I remember Morgan, and Reid, JJ, Rossi and Garcia. I remember Jack, Jessica and Haley, my mother, my father and my brother. I work for you at the BAU, I live in Georgetown and I kissed you at the Christmas party last year."

Hotch's smile made her give one as he pulled her in for another kiss. They broke apart when the door burst open and them team entered the room. All gave Emily hugs before she abruptly backed away. Hotch took her arm and moved her bangs from her eyes. "Emily?"

"Anyone have brown hair dye?"


End file.
